starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cuarto de baño
thumb|right|Un dianoga emergiendo de un retrete. El refresco, a veces, aunque raramente llamado baño o sala de reposo, eran las habitaciones destinadas a las finalidades de lavarse, bañarse y la liberación de los desechos corporales. Los refrescos se sabe que contenían cualquiera de las siguientes instalaciones: una ducha o ducha sónica, una turboducha -un baño- un baño sónico, baño de grifo, un lavabo, inodoro, retrete y un desinfectador. Los había de variadas formas, desde pequeños aseos para naves espaciales, a las grandes salas adornadas en residencias privadas. La temperatura del refresco era generalmente ajustable. Algunos refrescos contenían pantallas de privacidad. El término refresco se utilizaba de manera alternativa para describir un retrete sólo, en lugar del baño entero. Entre bastidores Los refrescos no aparecen en los apartamentos y casas exploradas en los juegos, tales como Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República y Star Wars Galaxies. Esto es, por supuesto, la mecánica de juego, aunque hay excepciones. Star Wars: Bounty Hunter muestra uno en un apartamento en la Estación Terrallende. Un refresco público puede ser visto por Kyle Katarn en Star Wars: Dark Forces, donde pudo sorprender a los soldados de asalto y a los mercenarios de pie con su espalda a lo largo de una línea de urinarios en la Estación de combustible Ergo. En Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, un datapad se puede encontrar en un refresco que pertenecía a Sien, el capataz de la mina en el Centro de Minería Peragus. Si se juega, la voz de Coorta se puede oír diciendo: "Cierra ese maldito datapad fuera y lo arrojaré al refresco." Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' * *''Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Lealtad'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Vortex'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' Fuentes * *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' Categoría:Higiene Categoría:Salas